Flower
by Chazzam
Summary: Shiftings 'verse #6, but can be read on its own. This is a companion piece to Glory. Basically the exact same story, but from Blaine's third-person perspective. You will find no plot here, but you will find serious sexytimes.


**Flower**

**A/N: Some folks have requested that I write a version of Glory from Blaine's POV, and that is exactly what this is. Pure smut, and rated M for some serious backdoor lovin'. PWP. Hope you like it!**

**The title is, once again, from a Liz Phair song – and Pansy Division did a cover of it, which I think just makes it an even better choice. Once again, you'll understand the title if you listen to the song.**

**I don't own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine, no matter how much my heart may tell me otherwise. I also don't own anything of Liz Phair's.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was having an amazing dream.<p>

He was lying naked in a warm green field, the summer sun on his back. His lover was there, and he was touching him. It was kind of Kurt, but it was also kind of Orlando Bloom from Lord of the Rings. But it was definitely _supposed_ to be Kurt, albeit an elfin-in-the-style-of-Middle-Earth Kurt (which, admittedly, wasn't much of a stretch), and he was running his hands down Blaine's body.

Orlando-Kurt's hands whispered across the skin on Blaine's back, moving over Blaine's ass, and Blaine felt himself sigh with pleasure. The silky fingers felt so good against his skin, and he couldn't move, couldn't speak, but he ached for more.

Again he felt the hands moving down his body, this time punctuated by a gentle but firm thrill across the crack of his ass. Blaine heard himself moan, and oh, it was going to be one of _those_ dreams. One of those dreams where Orlando-Kurt or Zac Efron-Kurt or simply Kurt-Kurt tortured him with pleasure until he was utterly undone, fucking him, ravishing him, owning him utterly and completely.

Thinking about it this way began to introduce the idea that this actually _was_ a dream. That didn't bother him in the slightest, but it did jar his subconscious mind enough that he began to wake up. As he shifted into consciousness he became aware of the warm body that was next to him, the body of real-life Kurt. Blaine opened a single eye to look at his boyfriend, but Kurt didn't even notice. He wasn't looking at Blaine's face at the moment, he was looking at Blaine's ass, and he looked utterly _entranced._

And real-life Kurt was trailing his fingers down Blaine's back, and across his ass, one finger pressing between the cheeks of his backside just a bit, but that bit was enough to make Blaine shudder abruptly and let out a groan, closing his eyes again. Oh. So this part _hadn't_ been a dream.

Blaine felt a jolt of excitement in the pit of his stomach. Really? Kurt? _Really?_ Blaine hadn't told Kurt about some of his more deeply guarded fantasies. Kurt was still adjusting to the idea of blowjobs, and anal sex wasn't something he even wanted to discuss yet. How could Blaine tell him how utterly unraveled he became when his prostate was stimulated?

Hell, it wasn't just his prostate, it was really any stimulation at all in the general vicinity of his ass. Blaine had discovered this about himself after reading up on gay sex and experimenting while masturbating. The pleasure that it gave him to stimulate himself in that way was so intense that he always found himself at a breaking point and stopped well before he came, because he simply couldn't force his shaking fingers to continue.

But if Kurt...maybe _wanted _to...

But Kurt had stopped. Why had Kurt stopped?

"Why did you stop?" murmured Blaine, opening his eyes.

Kurt looked over at him, surprised. He was sitting next to Blaine completely naked, and holy hell, he was _masturbating._

While looking at Blaine.

Blaine felt his breath hitch, and he wanted to touch him. Had Kurt seriously been planning to just let Blaine sleep through this?

Blaine lifted his head up. "Hey! What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me up? That's _my _job!"

Kurt looked flustered, and he blushed adorably and laughed.

"You just seemed so peaceful, but watching you just made me...it got me kind of excited, that's all."

"Really?" Blaine sat up and stretched, feeling himself start to get harder than he already was. Because hearing this was definitely getting _Blaine_ excited, because Kurt had been _masturbating while watching him._

"You- that was just from watching me sleep? Really?" He knew that he could turn Kurt on, but he'd never realized how _much_ he turned Kurt on. The ego validation was beyond incredible. And beyond hot.

"Well, yes, and also touching you a bit...and letting my mind wander..."

Oh, holy hell. Kurt was trying to kill him. How long had Kurt been watching him sleep? How long had he been touching him?

"Where did it wander to?" Blaine managed to ask, feeling his voice shake with arousal. And with hope. Because maybe...just maybe...

Kurt was flustered again, and blushing hard. His eyes darted to Blaine's ass before nervously meeting Blaine's gaze.

"Well, I was looking at your...um...your..."

Blaine smiled. This was very, _very_ promising.

"What were you thinking about doing to me, Kurt?"

"Well, um, Blaine, have you ever, when you masturbate, have you ever, you know, paid any attention to any other areas?"

Holy. Fuck. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt was going _exactly _where Blaine had hoped he was going. But since it was Kurt, and he wouldn't just come out and say it, Blaine couldn't be sure. It was a little frustrating.

Blaine laughed softly and shook his head. "I can't _believe_ you still get so uncomfortable talking about this stuff after how intimate we've already been, Kurt."

Kurt glared at him. Oh, shit. This could not turn into a fight. It simply couldn't, because Blaine might be right on the verge of getting exactly what he'd been dreaming about and jerking off to for so, _so_ long. Fuck it. If he freaked Kurt out, he freaked Kurt out. He took a deep breath and decided it was time to just put it out there.

"Are you talking about butt play, Kurt?"

Kurt's jaw fell open. He stared at Blaine and nodded his head mutely. So he wanted this too. But he was obviously pretty uncomfortable about that fact. Yeah, this was _really_ pretty frustrating, because Kurt was the one green-lighting each individual step that they took, and he was taking his own sweet time to do it, too. If Blaine had realized that Kurt was in to butt play, if Kurt had just _told_ him, they might have had this conversation weeks ago.

Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, I'm not judging you. I'm not. I just wish you'd try to get a little more relaxed about having these conversations. I mean, you're pretty much setting the pace here, so I'm kind of waiting for you to tell me what you want next and when you want it."

Kurt blushed slightly.

"Okay...you're right, Blaine. But maybe...I mean, maybe you can suggest some things too. At this point it's starting to feel like a lot of pressure for it to all be up to me. I trust you, Blaine, and if I don't like what you suggest, I can always say no."

Blaine smiled. Oh, thank Christ. This was going to make things _so_ much easier. Because Blaine really was sick of waiting, and he really did want this.

He decided to be brazen.

"That makes a lot of sense to me, Kurt. So in the spirit of our new arrangement, let me just say that I would _love_ for you to pay some attention to my asshole."

Kurt gasped and blushed. But he was smiling a bit too, and his eyes were shining with excitement.

Oh, _hell_ yes. This was actually going to happen.

"I keep it very clean, I can assure you," Blaine added, wanting very much to eliminate what little reason Kurt might have to hesitate.

"My God, Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. "Of course you do! You're gay, aren't you?"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh, Kurt, that was priceless. I- just priceless," Blaine managed to get out between giggles.

"True, though," added Kurt, when he had calmed his laughter enough to speak. "At least, I imagine it would be. It's hard for me to imagine a straight guy paying any kind of attention to keeping his...his..."

"His _asshole, _Kurt."

"Fine, then, his _asshole_ clean!"

Kurt was being adorable, but Blaine didn't exactly relish the imagery.

"Oh God, don't make me think of the state of a straight guy's asshole right now, Kurt, I'm trying to stay turned on and it really isn't helping."

"Well, maybe I can help with that," Kurt said, and he had this sexy little smirk on his face, and before Blaine could even register what was happening his cock was enveloped in a hot, wet cavern.

Blaine fell back against the pillows and groaned loudly, placing one tentative hand on the back of Kurt's head. Teasing Blaine with his tongue, Kurt moved a still-lubed hand to Blaine's perineum, and began to slide it back and forth gently.

_Oh. Sweet. FUCK._

Kurt lifted his head and whispered, "move on to your side a bit."

Blaine didn't hesitate to do so for one single second.

And then Kurt's mouth was back on him, and it felt so good, and then Blaine felt slippery fingers easing themselves between his ass cheeks.

Blaine stopped breathing.

Blaine managed to lift a leg, opening himself up, granting Kurt greater access, because _please,_ this was what he wanted, and he wanted it so fucking badly he thought he was going to scream.

Kurt's stroked Blaine's tight entrance, and he felt like every nerve in his body was exploding. He cried out and tried not to buck his hips, because Kurt's lips were wrapped around his cock, but Blaine seemed to have absolutely no control over the way that his body spasmed in response to the touch.

Kurt seemed fine, though, _beyond_ fine, because he quickly progressed to rubbing across and around Blaine's entrance, and it was so much Blaine could barely stand it, even though there was really barely any pressure behind the touch. He began to writhe, unable to hold still or control his body in any way.

But he didn't really need to, because he didn't need to rely on his own fingers to do this. These were _Kurt's _fingers, and he didn't seem like he was planning to stop.

"Oh God, Kurt, that's fucking amazing," Blaine groaned loudly, because it was, and he didn't want Kurt to even _contemplate_ stopping.

Unfortunately, Kurt did stop. But as he pulled his mouth away, Blaine caught a dangerous gleam in Kurt's eye. He didn't trust that gleam at all. And the fact that he didn't trust it was unbelievably exciting.

"Come here," Kurt said, that dangerous look reaching his voice. Blaine fought back a whimper as Kurt proceeded to pull him to the edge of his bed with a look of raw hunger.

Kurt positioned Blaine so that he was lying with his ass hanging off the side of the bed slightly. Kurt kneeled between his legs and paused for the longest moment in the history of Blaine's life.

"Um, you should probably hold your knees, Blaine, if you can. I don't want you kicking me or anything," Kurt said, sounding slightly nervous. The nervousness, however, did not drown out the obvious lust in his voice.

This time Blaine was unsuccessful at fighting back the whimper that escaped him, but mustering what little control he had left over his own body, he shakily grasped the backs of his knees and pulled them to his chest, legs spread wide.

He could feel the heat of Kurt's gaze boring into him like a laser, could sense it in every cell.

Blaine felt like he was about to lose his mind.

And then he did.

Because Kurt was spreading Blaine's ass cheeks wide apart, and he could feel Kurt's lips on him, his tongue circling his entrance slowly, so slow as to almost feel malicious, but Blaine didn't care, Kurt could torture him all he wanted if it was going to feel like this, and the pleasure was so intense that he couldn't stand it, and he lost all power in his limbs and felt his legs fall across Kurt's shoulders, but Kurt didn't pause even for a second. Instead the pressure only got firmer, and the circles got smaller, and then his tongue was _inside_ of Blaine.

It was too much. It was _far_ too much. And Blaine bit his lip until he tasted blood because he simply _couldn't _ask Kurt to stop but he was wasn't sure he was strong enough to withstand this either, because the pleasure was absolutely destroying him. It was buzzing through his cock, through his insides, penetrating his very essence, and as Kurt's tongue began moving in even more obscene ways, Blaine broke down and felt himself start to sob from the sheer intensity of what Kurt was doing to him.

Blaine was squirming and writhing, his body fighting to jerk away from the sensory overload, but Kurt was holding him firmly in place and squeezing his ass cheeks so hard it hurt and Blaine was sure there would be bruises tomorrow if there even was a tomorrow, because Blaine wasn't entirely sure that he was going to live through this ecstasy.

Blaine wanted those bruises. He wanted this torture. He didn't want Kurt to slow down, to worry that he'd gotten carried away. He didn't want gentle. He wanted _More._

"Oh my God, Kurt!" Blaine finally managed to belt out, amazed that he was even able to form words. Whatever thing had controlled his volume in the past was utterly broken, though, and he found himself completely unable to express words that weren't screams.

"Please don't stop! Please please please fuck fuck fuck oh GOD!"

Kurt pushed Blaine's ass cheeks even further apart, which Blaine was amazed to realize was even possible. He felt Kurt's soft lips pressing even more firmly into his sensitive flesh, and his tongue went even deeper, almost grazing his prostate, _almost..._and he was stretching Blaine, exploring, and every time Blaine screamed with pleasure Kurt did whatever had caused the scream again and again and again and again.

Blaine's hand was on his own cock, but he couldn't muster the strength or motor control to do more than simply hold it there. He clutched the side of the mattress hard with his other hand, trying desperately to anchor himself to reality. It was clearly a losing battle, because his grip on the bed was simply no match for the lapping of Kurt's hot, wet tongue.

It was incredible. It was impossible. Blaine was pretty sure his heart was going to explode. He was shaking with ever-more-vocal sobs, too overcome to fully understand why. He had never felt this much pleasure before in his life. And Kurt...God, he wanted Kurt. He wanted Kurt inside him, he wanted Kurt to fuck him. He was pretty sure it was all he was ever going to want for the rest of his life.

And suddenly Blaine found himself in a pleasureless vacuum, because Kurt had pulled away and was looking at him with concern.

"Blaine, I want to take care of you, but if you want me to stop..."

"No," choked Blaine, able to bring his voice down from a scream now that Kurt's tongue was no longer inside him. "No please, Kurt, I need you inside me, will you- would you – _please..."_

Kurt studied him for a moment. Did he understand what Blaine was asking for? Would he do it? Blaine hoped to God that he would at least do _something,_ because the torture he was experiencing right now was anything but sweet.

But then oh, _thank fuck,_ Kurt was slicking his fingers with lube, and he was moving his hand steadily back in the direction of Blaine's eagerly waiting ass.

Blaine gave a groan of pleasure and sweet relief when he felt a slender finger enter him. Kurt began moving it, and his practiced movements made it pretty clear that he'd done this before to himself.

That fact alone – and the idea of Kurt riding his own fingers, his face awash with pleasure – made Blaine's cock twitch with excitement.

Kurt added two more fingers, sweet and gentle, stretching, scissoring, bending and exploring, as Blaine began to thrust back against him, moaning.

And suddenly, without warning, the slow, gentle fingers revealed their true nefarious intent. Kurt rubbed Blaine's prostate, and liquid fire shot through his veins.

Blaine felt like a man possessed.

Because he had absolutely _no control_ over the way that his body began to writhe and thrash, the way his head was snapping back and forth, and the volume with which he was screaming things that probably weren't even words.

He couldn't control his body, but at the same time he was nothing _but_ his body. Because now Kurt's mouth was on Blaine's cock again, and he was rubbing Blaine's prostate over and over again, and everything was sensation, and nothing else existed at all.

Blaine was going to die.

He was going to die, and this was it, it was all over, but he didn't even mind. All he wanted for the rest of his life was to feel Kurt's lips and tongue on his cock and his fingers in his ass, moving in this perfect, beautiful rhythm that felt like a religious experience in and of itself.

Because if he had to choose between death and Kurt stopping, he was more than ready to die young.

Blaine was pretty sure that he screamed something to this effect, but he couldn't even hear his own voice anymore. Because his voice wasn't Kurt's mouth or Kurt's fingers, and that mouth and those fingers were the only things he knew.

Until he knew he was about to come.

His body allowed his brain and mouth to connect briefly and inform Kurt of this fact, or at least was pretty sure he did, because he knew Kurt didn't like to swallow, and really it was the least he could do.

But Kurt's mouth stayed right on him. He seemed to have heard Blaine because he did respond, but his response was to move even faster, sucking Blaine's cock even harder, pressing more roughly against his prostate.

And Blaine tried not to buck his hips, he really did, but his hips didn't give a fuck what his brain wanted him to do, and he was coming harder than he'd ever come in his life, so hard that he was surprised he was still conscious, still breathing, still corporeal, still intact.

He was pretty sure that he was screaming Kurt's name, and he was entirely sure that Kurt didn't stop until Blaine had ridden his orgasm to utter completion, swallowing every last drop.

Blaine couldn't move. He was vaguely aware that he was slumped half on the bed, half off, and his eyes were closed. He thought it entirely possible that Kurt had rendered him quadriplegic, because he couldn't imagine ever using his limbs again.

He felt himself being gathered up in warm strong arms, lifted and gently placed back on the bed, with his head on the pillow.

_Kurt. _ God, he loved Kurt. Kurt had done this to him, and he seriously owed him one, probably owed him more like twelve in fact, and he needed to express how much it meant to him that Kurt had devoted all that time solely to Blaine's pleasure.

He felt felt Kurt's fingers – oh, God, _those fingers_- gently moving across his sweaty forehead, brushing a lock of hair out of Blaine's eyes. He forced himself to open them. Kurt was gazing at him with unabashed adoration, and something else too- something Blaine's sex-numbed mind couldn't quite wrap itself around. Kurt looked like he had just bought the world, tax free and with cash.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, needing to let him know how utterly unbelievable it had been, how it blew everything-_every _physical thing Blaine had ever felt just completely out of the water, "I want to tell you how...amazing..."

He couldn't access the words. He was trying so hard to be articulate, to let Kurt know, and it was taking every scrap of energy he had.

Kurt leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Ssshhh. It's Okay. I know. Just sleep now, Blaine, okay? You can tell me when you wake up." And Kurt's voice was so soft and loving that Blaine knew it really _was_ okay.

Blaine gave in and closed his eyes. Yes, he would tell Kurt when he woke up. But now Kurt was going to let him sleep. Because Kurt was incredible. And Kurt was in love with him. And Blaine had actually survived this gorgeous assault.

Blaine sighed in sheer love-soaked bliss and felt himself drift away.

* * *

><p>And now he was back in the warm green field, with the summer sun on his back. He opened his eyes when he heard someone approaching. Someone with blue eyes and flowing blonde hair and elfin ears.<p>

Blaine sighed.

"Piss off, Orlando, I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

He smiled into the flesh of his arm and continued to wait. Because Kurt-Kurt really was the only version he was going to be needing from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did y'all think? If you liked it, please note that I wrote it because a couple of reviewers asked me to. So if you leave me a suggestion in your review, I will do my very best to accommodate it.  
><strong>


End file.
